Control yourself
by FriendsLovers
Summary: Danny meets Katums for the first time. Will he be able to handle the meeting? - DL, part 10 of the history series


**Summary: Danny meets Katums for the first time. Will he be able to handle the meeting? - DL, part 10 of the history series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

When Danny and Flack entered the bar, Danny couldn't deny he felt his heart beating faster. He wasn't really a fan of undercover jobs, and this one here was no exception. If he was honest to himself, it was even worse than his usual undercover jobs. He could understand why Flack kept on warning him. He was emotionally involved, and this was making it even harder.

The dimmed light and the whole atmosphere of the bar fitted perfectly to the fact that what was going on in there definitely wasn't legal.

"I really don't think this was a good idea," Flack whispered. "Of course we want to catch this person. But alone? That's totally insane."

Danny couldn't deny Flack was right with that. Their plan was dangerous. Katums was no cheating husband or little criminal. He was a mighty man in New York. But his heart was telling him a different story. His heart was telling him to go for it.

"Oh, there are my two visitors," a male voice caught their attention. Turning into the direction where the voice was coming from, Danny discovered a man stepping out of his hidden place in a corner in the back of the bar. Straight and fast he made his way over to the two cops, all the time grinning at them. Although Danny expected this grin to be meant friendly, he found it more dangerous than anything.

If this wasn't enough, Danny could feel a strong anger and hate rising inside him the more he got to see of Daniel Katums. He didn't know how he had managed to not ever meet this in New York pretty famous man. He also didn't really care. This man in front of him had been insulting his girlfriend, was a brutal criminal. He'd need a lot of self control to not just attack him.

"David Milano and Darren Wayne," Katums said, stopping in front of them. One didn't have to know much about body language to know this man was full of self confidence. He knew people didn't dare to do anything against him so far. "I've been told you're interested in working for me?"

Danny already opened his mouth to reply, but Katums was faster. Looking behind them, he waved. "Hey Jake! Nice you came over as well!" To Danny and Flack he added, "I'll just have to greet Jake. Have a seat at the bar and get yourself some drinks. I'll be back in a minute."

With that Katums turned his full attention to the other man who had just entered the bar. Flack and Danny exchanged a brief glance before they headed over to the bar and sat down. While Flack ordered a drink, trying to keep the facade, Danny kept an eye on Katums. The man was only standing a few feet away, so he could clearly hear what the two men were talking about.

"I see you got some new faces here?" Jake asked.

Katums briefly glanced over at Danny and Flack before he nodded. "Yeah, thought I could need some help with our big plan next weekend."

"Sounds good. You think you can trust in them?" Jake asked.

"That we'll see, but I think so," Katums answered, once again this dangerous grin on his face.

Jake nodded. "And what about your girl?"

"Lindsay?" Katums asked, grinning. "You should know the chick is no danger. She has no clue what's going on. Also she isn't even in town at the moment. Went on vacation with her dear Dad. And if she came back and tried to cause trouble, I would show her who the boss is."

Jake laughed. "You have control over your girl?"

Katums laughed as well. "She's a pretty girl. But she has no chance for the case she ever dares to contradict. I showed her more than once who is the boss and I think she learnt her lesson."

While the two men were laughing, Danny clenched his hands into fists, needing his whole willpower to not jump up and attack the man he hated so much. He couldn't bear the self confidence with which Katums was convinced no one could do anything against him. And that the woman he called his girlfriend was too scared of him to fight him back.

"Danny," the warning voice of Flack caught his attention. "Come on, I know he pisses you off, but don't show it, okay? I already find this dangerous and I don't want us to get into even more trouble, alright? Mac didn't want us to do this, and I think if he finds out what's really going on..."

"I know," Danny interrupted Flack. "I'm not stupid, okay? I'm not going to risk that because of this...whatever."

He wanted to say more but was interrupted when Katums returned. Although it wasn't easy for him, he forced himself to act as professional as possible.

-------

Lindsay had no idea how long she had been sitting on Danny's bed, waiting for him to finally come back home. She hated waiting, especially now. If it was up to her, Danny and his friend would have never been allowed to meet Katums. If someone knew how dangerous this man was, it was her. And all she wanted was keeping her boyfriend away from him.

Why couldn't they just run away? Why couldn't they leave Katums behind, living somewhere else instead? But Lindsay knew Danny was right; they had to catch him. This man shouldn't be allowed to threaten anyone anymore. And she also didn't want to leave New York; she loved the city.

Deep in her thoughts, Lindsay almost jumped when the door to Danny's apartment was suddenly opened. The moment she saw him enter his place, she jumped up from the bed.

"Danny," she said. At the sight of her exhausted and obviously also frustrated boyfriend, she hesitated to just grab him and embrace him. "I was so worried. Are you okay?"

Danny nodded. Wordlessly he closed the distance between them, closing her into his arms tightly. He held her like that for a couple of minutes before he pulled her back lightly so he could look at her.

"I understand why this man frightened you so much," he said softly. "But I promise we'll catch him. He'll have to pay for what he did."

Lindsay nodded. "I know you will. I'm glad when he's finally in prison where he's supposed to be."

With that Lindsay closed her arms around Danny tightly, cuddling against his chest. She was glad he was back. Still she wanted to convince him to stay away from Katums but she knew he wouldn't listen. Now she hoped he'd be send to prison as quickly as possible.


End file.
